


Princess and Her Peasant

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [96]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, prompt 01, royalty vs commoner, yumikuri, yuri fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia is loath to attend her King father’s royal balls. However, someone decides to crash the party, and Historia takes the opportunity to escape. It’s just a bonus that the intruder is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess and Her Peasant

Historia hated attending the royal balls. More than anything, she hated the people dressed in tight, expensive clothing. She hated how they pandered to her, pretending that they cared about her state of affairs when in reality all they cared about was her wealth and her royal father. Historia was lucky to have a place in the palace, they would say. King Reiss was kind and loving for taking in his bastard daughter, gifting her with his name. Historia sighed.

A bulky blonde man had been yammering in her ear for the past ten minutes. Her brain felt numb just from the rubbish that came out of his mouth. He laughed at his own joke, thinking it funny. Historia managed a fake amused huff, and the oaf seemed content enough with it.

“So what do you do on your off days, malady?”

Historia rolled her eyes. “Nothing that concerns you, I’m sure.”

“On the contrary.” He flashed what he clearly hoped was a charming smile. Historia was not moved. “Perhaps you would like to spend the day with me sometime, down by the royal stables?”

Historia loved horses, but not enough to accept the invitation and spend an entire day with the man. “No thank you, Reiner. It was nice chatting with you.” She turned her face away, hoping he would get the hint, but he didn’t. Reiner simply continued giving suggestions.

In the centre courtyard there was a sudden commotion. Someone started yelling and people fled the area, giving Historia the escape that she needed. She bid Reiner farewell and hurried over to see what was happening.

“How dare you!” someone yelled. There was the sharp echo of skin slapping against skin, and then the surrounding crowd gasped. “What is the meaning of this!?”

Historia had to first elbow her way through. People pushed her back, but then they quickly moved aside when they realized who she was. She sent them glares as she went, until finally she was at the centre. Before her, on the ground, was an attractive young woman. She looked a little younger than Historia, with brown skin, short choppy hair and freckles dotted everywhere. Above her stood Historia’s cousin, Arnold, a blonde man with more ego than anything.

“What?” the woman drawled. “Is your dick really that small then?”

The surrounding ladies giggled, making Arnold bright red in the face. He lifted his hand to strike her again, but Historia roughly grasped his elbow. He shouted and was about to smack her, but quickly withdrew himself. Historia was of the main royal family, not on a branch like him. He swallowed harshly in fright, but turned to the fallen woman with sick glee.

“Cousin, this commoner snuck into the ball and attempted to insult your name. I think we should have her publically executed.”

‘Your name’ garnered a wide eyed stare from the woman, but she still made no move to stand up or even cover her swollen cheek and bleeding lip. Historia eyed her carefully.

“What did she say, precisely?”

Arnold puffed up. “That the Reiss family is filled with nothing but rich hooligans with too much money and not enough brains.”

Historia pretended to think about it, squinting her eyes in a manner that hopefully translated to thought. Finally she couldn’t keep it up, and laughed softly. Arnold nearly choked.

“Well she’s not wrong,” she told Arnold, giggling now. She went over to the woman and offered a hand. “I’m sorry that he struck you. Arnold is very sensitive about his tiny penis.”

Arnold yelled in horror and anger behind them, but quickly shoved through the crowd to escape the humiliation and to no doubt let King Reiss know that his daughter was rude. As if he didn’t already.

Long, warm fingers slipped into Historia’s palm, and then the woman stood without needing Historia’s help. “Thanks for not skinning me,” she whispered. The crowd remained, but were quickly thinning now that it seemed that Historia would simply escort the intruder out.

Historia lifted a hand to gently touch the stranger’s cheek. “You’re bleeding. Let me tend to it. My name is Historia, in case you needed to know who to pray to at night for your life.” She flashed a grin, just to ensure the woman knew that she was joking.

“Funny,” she snorted. “Name’s Ymir. Why’d you help me, anyway?”

Historia took her hand and tugged her away from the hall towards the grand staircase. She led her all the way to the top floor, up to the medical wing and into the nearest vacant room. The palace was huge, and it housed a large number of family members and staff. Historia hated it.

“You amused me,” Historia answered along the way. “Not many people do.”

“You’re a Reiss?”

“Not by choice.”

“You’re different from them.”

Historia shoved Ymir down onto one of the beds. Her dress was restricting and annoying, so she ripped it at the side to give her legs more room to move, then headed over to the cupboard for their medical supplies. “I was raised in the slums until my tenth birthday, when news of my existence broke out over the kingdom.”

Ymir’s eyes widened yet again. “Oh shit, you’re _her._ _The_ Reiss.”

Historia smiled. “Guess everyone really does know who I am, then.”

Ymir nodded, but she grew silent and simply stared as Historia dabbed alcohol onto her wound and then pressed a pack of ice against her cheek. Eventually, though, she spoke. “You’re really pretty, Historia.”

Historia smiled. “I know, thanks.”

Ymir snorted, rolling her eyes. “And here I thought you were humble, too.”

Historia laughed. It was the first time she had made such a genuine sound of enjoyment in a long while. “You’re really funny, Ymir. What are you doing in the palace? By your rumpled clothes I can tell you’re not one of the royal daughters.”

Ymir shrugged. “I heard there was free food. The wall is actually pretty easy to climb.”

Historia nodded and took a seat beside Ymir. “Fascinating. You know, I’ve never seen so many freckles on someone before.”

Ymir flushed lightly, but she moved her shirt sleeves up along her arms to expose them, and the extra dots marring her golden skin. “Lots of sun can do that.”

“You’re really handsome Ymir. Do you have a maiden yet?”

Ymir snorted and fell backwards on the mattress. “Why do you want to know?”

“Because then I’d like to pursue you.”

Ymir sat up immediately. “What?!”

Historia regarded her seriously for a long moment, then she burst out laughing. “I should escort you out of the palace grounds.” She pulled Ymir off of the bed and down the stairs, avoiding family members along the way. She felt Ymir’s brown eyes on her, studying her, and eventually they reached the palace gates.

“Do stay safe, Ymir.”

Ymir nodded, stepping through the open gate. She paused and turned. “You know, this whole thing was really weird.”

Historia shrugged. “You did break and enter. I figure a little weirdness is better than a jail cell.”

Ymir laughed. “I’ll try to resist the urge to climb your wall again.” She winked. Like Reiner had earlier, Ymir flashed a very charming smile. But unlike Reiner’s, this one succeeded in making her heart flutter.

“I hope it’s a losing battle then,” Historia whispered. She smiled back when Ymir gave her a look, then shut the gate and waved. “Be safe on your travels.”

Ymir chuckled, throwing a wave over her shoulder. Her form disappeared in the dark, but Historia stood there long after Ymir had left. She hoped she would break in again, sometime soon.


End file.
